The present subject matter is generally related to a method of connecting a device to a network, a device connecting system and a device connecting program.
Present computer networks are very complex and a large numbers of devices are connected and disconnected within different networks. Also networks are connected and/or disconnected with each other and every connected network device within the network must be addressed in a unique way. Especially IP-addresses are used in different IP-networks to address a device. Additionally after the device is addressed within the network, information about the available services of the device are shared within the network. For example, in case the device is a printer the information about the device services might be the printer capabilities, such as colour printing functions, status of the printer consumables or number of print jobs in the print queue of the printer, and may be shared within the network. A client terminal connected with the network and designating the printer is able to print a document on the printer and may get status information about the print job, based on the information about the services on the printer.
For example, WO201185018A1 discloses a portable computing device, which can be connected to multiple accessories concurrently in a daisy chain topology. At least one intermediary accessory provides one port for connection to the device and another port for connection to another accessory. Each accessory may communicate with a different communication protocol via the intermediated accessories with the device.
However, a disadvantage of these known arrangements is that the device connected to a network sends on a device service request always information about the actual services of the device. According to the known system setups, a simulation of a device within a network is very complicated, because after the response of the actual services of the device, the device is providing additional information to reconfigure the device information within the network. This procedure may be very time-consuming for an IT-administrator and may cause a number of error messages within the network.